


Waiting

by larry_be_mine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Groping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_be_mine/pseuds/larry_be_mine
Summary: Victor had made sure they left the stadium as fast as possible. After that kiss on the rink, Yuuri needed, needed Victor badly and he knew his lover was in the same position. And yet here they were, Victor making Yuuri wait for what seemed like an eternity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.......This is my first try at writing smut so be kind mate and enjoy the porn!!!

Yuuri took deep breaths as he lay on the overly fluffy hotel bed. He was getting restless by the second, desperate to see Victor. The Russian had gone out to get rid of the news reporters downstairs. Knowing how nice Victor was he probably started answering all their questions. Not being able to hold it any longer he slowly lowered his hands down to this crotch. Slowly rubbing the underside of his palm against the growing bulge in his pants he closed his eyes and and let bliss slowly take over.

Adrenaline still coursed through him and his ears still buzzed from the crowd’s cheers. Victor had made sure they left the stadium as fast as possible. After that kiss on the rink, Yuuri needed, needed Victor badly and he knew his lover was in the same position. And yet here they were, Victor making Yuuri wait for what seemed like an eternity. As he ground his hand harder and faster against his now fully erect cock he bit his lip to keep down any noises. ‘He needs to be punished’, Yuuri thought in a daze, ‘For making me wait so long, he will be punished.’ And then he blushed at his own thoughts. Although he was gaining confidence tremendously on ice and in bed, he still felt his skin burn red when Victor did dirty talk with him, or anything equally lewd. He wasn’t very experienced and sometimes he didn’t know what to do but Victor was nice, Victor loved him and he took things slow, at whatever pace Yuuri wanted. ‘Right now though, Victor is being a bad boy making me wait so long’, Yuuri thought.

He was on the verge of running downstairs in this state when the door burst open and Victor tumbled in. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him and the looked at Yuuri. “ _Oh_ ” he said. “Let me help you with that. Throwing off all of his clothes as fast as possible his naked body straddled Yuuri’s equally naked one. Pulling Victor down roughly by his hair he captured Russian’s mouth in a searing hot kiss. Their tongues and teeth clashed and their lips got nicked but nothing was stopping them now. “Mmm…Yu-Yuri” Victor said, breathlessly between kisses, “…more, please Yuuri. Please”. Yuuri almost gave in, almost. Pulling back he flipped the around on the bed and ordered in a thick voice, “Turn around for me”. Desperate for some kind of touch Victor immediately turned to lay on his stomach. He felt Yuuri’s hands run gently down his back and then he felt them kneading his ass.

“Beautiful” Yuuri whispered in Japanese. And Victor smiled because he had picked up some words and then a moan found it’s way out of him as he felt a stinging sensation on his ass. His eyes widened at realization and he moaned breathlessly hoping Yuuri would get the message and spank him again. Another hit, harder this time fell on his ass and Victor hissed in equal pain and pleasure. Yuuri leaned down to whisper in Victor’s ear, “Mmm……You’ve been a bad boy Victor, making me wait so long for you no?” _Smack_. “Answer me Victor” Yuuri murmured as he bit on Victor’s ear and gently massaged some of the pain away from Victor’s ass. Whimpering in pleasure, Victor’s mouth formed some incoherent words. _Smack_. “Hmm? What did you say? Yuuri asked, biting harder on Victor’s ear lobe. “Y-Yes _Yuuri_. I-I’ve been a v-very bad boy” Victor mumbled out. “ _Ah-ah-aah….haa_ ” Victor yelled as Yuuri’s spanks came one after the other on his abused ass. Finally as Yuuri gave an exceptionally hard smack and a twist to his nipple, he came with a shout. “Do-Do you want me to punish you more Victor?” Yuuri asked with a little uncertainty. “Yes! _God yes_ …” Victor moaned. Yuuri didn’t know much of what else he could do to punish Victor. Neither had they experimented with sex toys before nor did they have any here.

He almost backed out until an idea struck him and he stuck his fingers out in front of Victor’s face. “Suck” he demanded. And Victor immediately feasted upon his fingers, sucking them in the lewdest way possible. Soon enough, his fingers were dripping with saliva and he moved them down to push two of them at once into Victor’s ass. Victor stuffed a pillow in his mouth and yet his moan was loud. His back arched like a tight bowstring and his head fell backwards as Yuuri’s fingers ruthlessly thrust in and out of his hole. He tried to clench around the fingers only to be met with a spank. He cried and moan and tried to muffle his voice but none of that was happening. He needed more, he wanted to come even though he was still high from his previous orgasm. As his soft dick slowly started to erect, Yuuri slipped his fingers out. “ah… _AHHH_ … _no..._ No! _Yuuri please_ ….I-I _need_ ” he said in a desperate voice and this time Yuuri flipped him around and looked in his eyes with fiery lust. “Stroke me Victor” he said in a gruff voice and who was Victor to deny him.

Ignoring the heat in his underbelly he lifted a shaky hand to slowly stroke Yuuri. He thought of teasing him but then decided against it, scared to be even more of a bad boy. Yuuri’s rough moans got Victor slowly to the edge as well. He tried to get his other hand around his own straining cock but Yuuri noticed and smacked his hand away giving Victor a dark look. Under Yuuri, helpless like this Victor looked ethereal. His hair mussed up and his body flushed all over. As he felt himself getting closer, he whispered harshly, “Stop!” And Victor’s hand automatically fell off. Pulling Victor’s calves over his shoulders he leaned down to kiss Victor, relishing those soft plump lips.

Then without warning he stuck four fingers deep into Victor and his lover arched off the bed with scream. “Y-Y-Yuuri!” he yelled at the sudden intrusion that no-doubt came with pain. As Yuuri began very slowly thrusting his four fingers inside of Victor he asked, “Do you plan on leaving me Victor?” in a dark voice, even though he fully well knew the answer. “N-No Yuuri. No” Victor mewled. “Good boy” Yuuri whispered and Victor sobbed at that. “Yuuri…Yuuri I’m gonna…I-I need to-” Victor whispered breathlessly and when Yuuri curled all his fingers pushing at Victor’s prostate, Victor came with a broken moan. In some sort of way, Yuuri loved seeing Victor like this. A Victor the rest of the world didn’t see. In bed with Yuuri, he wasn’t confident, and charismatic and bold. Right now, Victor lay sobbing on the bed from overstimulation, tear-tracks running down that beautiful face, broken moans slipping free from swollen lips and desperation clear in his eyes. Yuuri felt dizzy looking at Victor like this, so beautiful, like an angel, a beautiful beautiful angle for Yuuri to break and love in bed. “I love you” Yuuri whispered and shocked by his own words he thrust to the hilt in Victor’s ass in one go. Both of them yelled in pleasure. Deciding he would deal with those three words later, he fucked Victor in earnest, trying to hit his prostate in every thrust. Strings of broken Japanese and Russian slipped past his lips and Victor looked equally as lost. And then Victor opened his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and their eyes met and danced and made love and Victor whispered, “I love you too”. And that was it, they both came one after the other groaning each other’s name. Minutes later as they lay in each others arms, coming down from their high, Victor said, “I meant it. I love you Yuuri” And Yuuri blushed and ducked his head and whispered into Victor’s neck, “I do too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/analicktickle
> 
> or in the comments section
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
